Payback Time
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: After Bash gives Howard a painful wedgie, he is determined to get back at him in the most dangerous and daring way in order to make him pay.


**Payback Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show but the story idea.**

* * *

At Norrisville High, Howard was walking in the hallway with a sulky look. "Pfff! I can't believe Cunningham is sick today with the colds! We promised that after school, we will head straight to Greg's Game Hole and...BUMP!" Whoops, he ran into Bash Johnson the 11th grade bully and his cronies, Mick, Doug Jaminski and the nameless boy with the red hoodie.

"Hey Weinerman! Been looking for you!"

"Oh hey Bash, why are you looking for me?"

"To give you THIS!" and soon enough, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" That was Howard being given the most painful and torturous wedgie ever by the bullies. "Hahaha! I guess you can't even bear the power of my fists! C'mon boys!" He and his goons left laughing their heads off. "And I wish their heads will roll!" Howard cursed and complained about as he went to fix his underwear and ended up missing 2 periods of PE.(Which he doesn't mind)

During Lunch break, Howard saw Bash show off his new limited edition McVCR. "Oh yeah!, It's the latest product ever! 100% indestructible and it acts as a camera and a VCR at the same time! 2 aspects into 1! Oh yeah!" Upon hearing that, Howard had a extremely devious plan to get back at Bash for that wedgie he gave him just now. "Oh yeah Bash, he'll get just desserts." he snickered as he polished off some cake.

But how will Howard get his vengeance at Bash? That is what he is planning right now at dismissal time when he saw Bash working on his locker and looking closely enough, he unintentionally never notice that he dropped his keys to the locker. Seeing this, "I guess Bash will not expect to see the other days." said Howard taking it and, "But not literally because it's never realistic in real life right?". Forget what he said as when no one was looking, he opened Bash's locker and found his McVCR inside. "Oh this is going to be fun and it'll be payback time for Bash!" He exclaim as he took the McVCR out and left the school laughing out loud(aka lol)

* * *

**The next day...**

Gym class is what Randy and Howard describe it to be insane due to their psychotic gym coach(Or should I say that he's as psychotic as the villain Psycho Pirate from DC) who is demonstrating to the students on target practice by using a six-barrelled minigun and shooting cardboard targets of their Principal in his underwear. Psychotic or what? But that's where Howard will make his move. First, he bribed Julian the gothic student for his golden doctor's note by giving him his last packet of potato chips. Next, when no one was looking, he headed to the gym locker area which includes the changing rooms and shower areas.(But seriously in the show, do they have those or what?) There, he set to work by taking out from his bag, Bash's McVCR and a bent support attaching them both with lots of tape. Finally, he did something daring that no guy not even his ninja friend would do: He snuck into one of the changing rooms(gender will be unknown until the later part. Ok?) and there, using more tape, he taped the bent support with the McVCR facing down to the whole area of the changing room recording the whole scene. Plus, Howard found a ladder outside the room so that he can use it to climb and taped his work onto the wall near the door. That way, he won't be caught in the act(which actually worked after all). With minutes to spare, he quickly and carefully took the ladder and left it outside like before and headed back to the gym. "Oh yes, Bash is gonna get a taste of his own medicine." he thought as he kept the laughter to himself.

* * *

**A few days later...**

When Howard arrived at school, he overheard his sister, Heidi Weinerman chatting with Bash.

"I heard you got a McVCR. I wonder whether I can borrow it for a while because mine had malfunctioned yesterday and I need to do a video for our school."

"Well sure! I'll lend it to you during lunch break?"

"No problem. See you outside my office."

Howard was thunderstruck. If Bash finds out about his missing treasure, he will hunt anyone over it and Howard knew that it's time to finish the job. So wasting no time during lunch break, Howard dashed back to the gym and headed to the locker area. There, he first check to ensure no one was following him and quietly and carefully, he opened the door to the same changing room from before carrying with him, the same ladder he found at the same area. Inside, he looked up and saw the McVCR still on the same spot. Carefully and firstly, he stop the recording and checked the battery level. It's low power. "Well I got the cheese to bring this in case!" Howard said to himself as he dug through his right pocket taking out a few Mcbatteries and replaced the old ones with his. As for the duct tape, he crushed them and threw them into a bin nearby and also kept the McVCR in his bag. Just as he exit the area, a janitor all of a sudden showed up. Howard broke in cold sweat thinking that he was caught "defiling" the area until..."Hey kid, is that my ladder?" Howard was like, "Uhhh...yeah, I found it outside the changing room when I went back to get my wallet that I left a few days ago." fibbed Howard shaking his legs. To his surprise, "Hey, thanks kid! Been looking for it for some time until you found it!" the janitor exclaim with satisfaction as Howard passed him the ladder and both of them left the gym together. Well, that's a relief for Howard.

After parting from him, Howard sprinted his way to Bash's locker. When he arrived, he quickly took out his keys and unlocked it. As he returned the McVCR back to it's original position, "Gee, I could have sworn I have my keys to the locker in my hands or pocket or whatever..." Recognizing the voice, Howard quickly and hastily put everything back in order and dashed off dropping beads of sweat. But...not before he threw the keys onto the ground in front of the locker just in time Bash and his goons showed up. "Oh there it is!" Bash exclaimed with relief as he unlocked his locker, took out his McVCR and headed off with his gang. Watching them from a distance. "Now that they've taken the bait, the real fun begins now." Howard snickered to himself. "But first I could use some gravy fries and some fizz." Now that he said it, he headed to the cafeteria to replenish himself.

**Outside Heidi Weinerman's office...**

"Here's my VCR Heidi, hope you can take care of it properly and carefully."

"Thanks Bash, I'll return it to you at the end of the school day and don't worry, I won't take long." Heidi assured as Bash lent her the McVCR and after turning it on, she saw the video that her brother recorded. Curiousity kills her as she played the video and what she saw made her blood turn cold. As she continued watching it, her eyes grew wide and her entire face is horror-stricken over what she saw and then...

"BASH JOHNSON!"

He and his goons are about to leave when she yelled out for him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"YOU SICK DISGUSTING PERVERT! CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE MEANING OF THIS!" Heidi demanded showing him the video. So loud that she attracted all the students drawing their attention to the whole scene. Some of the other girls noticed the McVCR that Bash lent to her and when they joined in to see the whole video scene(It's still playing through cause it's a very long one)rage filled them greatly.

"He is so dead." said Morgan, the leader of her "Dancing Fish" dance group.

Now that Bash saw the video, he however denied it saying: "Now hold on, I don't know anything about the video and seriously, why would I recorded this-"THWACK!" Bash could not continue on as Theresa made her move with her twirling baton. The other girls seeing this did the same thing and it became an ugly scene for Bash is being "bashed" in front of the whole school. Not even his goons dared to help their leader out of this mess. From a distance, Howard cannot stop chuckling to himself. He even took out his own McVCR and recorded the ugly scene which was still going on even though lunch break is over. "Ha ha! This is going to be all over Shoob Tube soon enough!"

* * *

**After school...**

Howard was still chuckling to himself about what happened just now as he headed to Randy's house. When he arrived, he found him in his NinjaNomicon and he's in his bed which is beside a table which has some tissue and medicine and it didn't take long as Randy got up and noticed him. "Hey Howard how's it going?" he asked sniffing a bit. "Well Cunningham, you missed a lot today because first here's your homework." said Howard as he dumped them on his bed pretty hard. Now continuing, "And second, check this out!" Howard took out his McVCR and it was like, "What the juice? Howard, you got that seriously!" he asked blowing his nose at the same time. "I bought it yesterday so that I can record this shenanigan that happened today! Hope it will make you feel better perhaps." Howard replied as he began playing the video. In it, it shows the ugly scene of what happened to Bash and throughout the video, laughter can be heard really loud as Randy and Howard amused themselves for a while.

After the watching the video. "So why and how did Bash get all the bashings?"

"That Cunningham is a long story but anyway I'll tell you everything that has happened while you're home sick."

So Howard told Randy everything that has happened. From the part where Bash traumatized him to the part where he executed his biggest scheme to get back at him.

"What the juice! Howard, you did all of this! This is seriously insane."

"Uh-huh Cunningham, I call it "Payback Time" for Bash. He deserves it anyway."

"But-Wait a second(pondering a bit)hmmm...Now you have a point Howard, he really deserves it for giving people wedgies and for crossing our path sometimes and speaking of which, how did you execute the plan without getting caught?"

"HA! Your friend might have learnt a bit of Ninja-ing(which is basically, stealth)from you and it works like charm."

"Now that's the cheese and one more thing, I won't tell anyone that you instigated this plan of yours and besides, Bash never suspects a single thing from you. Right?"

"Right and I always trust you Cunningham. Always." Both of them then fist each other's fist. "So, wanna want the video again? Besides I forgot to tell you that it's also all over Shoob Tube!"

"Shoob it is Howard!"

"And one more thing, get well soon!"

"Thanks buddy."

Soon enough, the duo watched it again for fun and humour and the laughter never ends...

THE END


End file.
